Pretty Cure Medley 2013 (Full Version)
is a remix of all current themes songs from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. It is sung by Mayumi Gojo, Yuka Uchiyae, Mayu Kudo, Kanako Miyamoto, Mizuki Moie, Momoko Hayashi, Aya Ikeda, Hitomi Yoshida and Tomoyo Kurosawa. Lyrics Romaji= (Happy Go! Lucky Girls! Purikyua! Yeah) Purikyua Purikyua Your best! My best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante mejanai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobu~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ Motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! tte na kanji de♪ "Anata ga daisuki!" tte dareka ga omotteru "Taisetsu da yo!" tte need you! Kamishime ikiteru yo (Purikkyua! Purikkyua!) Supa Supa Supāku Supurasshu☆Sutā (Purikkyua!) Futari wa Futari wa Purikyua♪ Kurukuru mirakuru Supurasshu☆Sutā (Purikkyua!) Hacchake bucchake nō nō puroburemu (Futari wa Purikyua Splash☆Star) Tokimeku chikara wa♪ makkasenasai ★Splash☆Star★ Yumemiru tame umareta (1, 2, 3・4・5 ) Toberu yo ganbaru on'nanoko (5, 4, 3・2・1) Kachimake dake janai mirai e asu wo nurikaeteku Pinchi kara (Go!) chansu e (Go Go!) Tafu ni henshin! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Puriti Kyu・Kyu・Kyu・Kyua (Yes!) Eburibadi Yes, hassuru! (Yes!) Dokidoki nitto waratte sumairu go go! (Go!) 1.2.3.4 Yes! Purikyua 5! Yume mitai koi shitai chōme ippai Hohoende omajinai Puri Puri Purikyua Faibu☆ Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Iza! Karei ni habataku chansu Kawaī kokoro wa min'na tsuyoi yūki wo matotte Ima anata ga watashi ga mezasu mirai ga aru kara Tomo ni tadoritsuite miseru! Datte sore ga eien fumetsu Purikyua yo Daitan futeki furu surottoru Genkai nante nai zettai YES! GO! GO! Iku yo, on'nanoko! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Furesshu! Furesshu! Furesshu! Habataku (Rettsu!) yūki wa suteki! (Furesshu!) Pyua na pawā de (Chenji!) Pinchi ni panchi (Furē! Furē!) Purikyua Bīto Appu (Hoppu!) Te ni te wo totte (Suteppu!) Hikari tsunaide (Janpu!) Minna de shiawase (Hai!) getto dayo!! Furesshu Purikyua! P R E C U R E Song for you! Let's dance! Furesshu Purikyua! P R E C U R E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Alright! Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de (Hai! Hai!) Hātokyacchi Purikyua! Hanasakaseyou Itsumo min'na no (Yes!) chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!) Sakase tsuzukeyou! Shingu! Kono sekai wa Su~ingu! Tsunagatte iru FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Okutābu wo tobikoete Dorīmu! Sā ashita e Birību! Habataki nagara Kanadeyou Egao ga umareru Hāmonī! Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Happī! Sanī! Pīsu! Māchi! Byūtī! Let's go! Sumairu! Sumairu! Egao no pawā de Sumairu! Sumairu! Sekai wa tsunagaru Taisetsuna sono hitomi kumorasenai! Girls! Let's go! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Min'na de!! Sumairu! Sumairu! Purikyua! Mirai e Fly! (Fight!) Kagayaite! Sumairu Purikyua! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu! Sumairu Purikyua! Kimi to Yei! Yei! Yei! Yei! Waratte naichau kimochi wo fukitobashi Itsumo Yei! Yei! Yei! Genki ni ashita e hashitte ikou (Happy! Lucky Purikyua!) Doki Doki dake ga Purikyua! Sekai wo kaeru happī rabu! Kawaī dake janai no ga Gāruzu no yakusoku nano Kimi wo shinjiru. Tame ni tatakau Mutekina! Yasashisa! Atsumete...(Yeah) Purikyua! |-|Kanji= （Happy Go！Lucky Girls!プリキュア！Yeah） プリキュア　プリキュア your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ!　ネガティブだって　ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命(いのち)の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ!! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティでキュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! ってな感じで♪ 「あなたが大好き!」って 誰かが思ってる 「大切だよ!」 って need you! かみしめ生きてるよ (プリッキュア! プリッキュア!) スパスパ スパーク S☆S ふたりは ふたりは プリキュア♪ くるくるミラクル S☆S ハッチャケ ブッチャケ ノーノープロブレム (ふたりはプリキュア Splash☆Star) ときめくチカラは♪ まっかせなさい ★Splash☆Star★ 夢みるため生まれた (1、2、3・ 4・ 5 ) 翔べるよ がんばる女の子 ( 5、 4、3・ 2・1) 勝ち負けだけじゃない 未来へ あすをぬりかえてく ピンチから (Go!) チャンスへ (Go Go!) タフに変身! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) プリティ キュ・キュ・キュ・キュア (Yes!) エブリバディ Yes, ハッスル! (Yes!) ドキドキ ニッと笑って スマイル go go! (Go!) 1. 2 . 3 . 4 Yes! プリキュア 5 ! 夢みたい 恋したい 超めいっぱい 微笑んで おまじない プリプリプリキュア・ファイヴ☆ Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! いざ! 華麗にはばたく チャンス かわいいココロは みんな 強い勇気をまとって 今 あなたが わたしが めざす未来があるから ともに たどりついてみせる! だってそれが 永遠不滅 プリキュアよ 大胆不敵 フル・スロットル 限界なんてない ぜったい Yes! GO! GO! 行くよ、女の子! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! フレッシュ!フレッシュ!フレッシュ! 羽ばたく(レッツ!)　勇気は素敵!　(フレッシュ!) ピュアなパワーで(チェンジ!) ピンチにパンチ(フレー!フレー!) プリキュア　ビートアップ↑(ホップ!) 手に手をとって(ステップ!) ヒカリ繋いで(ジャンプ!) みんなで幸せ(ハイ!)ゲットだよ!! フレッシュプリキュア! P R E C U R E Song for you! Let's dance! フレッシュプリキュア! P R E C U R E Get! H@ppy Together!!! ハートキャッチプリキュア! Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (ハイ!ハイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!)近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!) 咲かせつづけよう! シング!この世界は スィング!つながっている FOR YOU(FOR ME) FOR GIRLS(FOR BOYS) オクターブを飛びこえて ドリーム!さあ明日へ ビリーブ!羽ばたきながら 奏でよう 笑顔がうまれる ハーモニー! スイートプリキュア♪ スイートスイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ ハッピー! サニー! ピース! マーチ! ビューティ! Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! 笑顔のパワーで スマイル! スマイル! 世界はつながる 大切なその瞳　曇らせない! Girls! Let's go! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! みんなで!! スマイル! スマイル! プリキュア! 未来へFly! (Fight!) 輝いて! スマイルプリキュア! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイル! スマイルプリキュア! 君とイェイ！イェイ！イェイ！イェイ！ 笑って　泣いちゃう気持ちを吹き飛ばし いつも　イェイ！イェイ！イェイ！ 元気に　明日へ走っていこう (Happy! Lucky! プリキュア!) ドキドキだけが　プリキュア! 世界を変える　ハッピーラブ! 可愛いだけじゃないのが ガールズの約束なの 君を信じる。ために戦う 無敵な! 優しさ! あつめて… (Yeah) プリキュア! |-|English= (Happy Go! Lucky Girls! Pretty Cure! Yeah) Pretty Cure Pretty Cure your best! my best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal! Fortune and happiness to those who smile! So send negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ Work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty with Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! With that feeling♪ "I love you so much!" is what someone is thinking "You're important to me!" means I need you! We reflect while we live (Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure!) Super super spark Splash☆Star♪ (Pretty Cure!) We are we are Pretty Cure A spinning miracle Splash☆Star (Pretty Cure!) Forgetting our troubles frankly there's no no problem! (Together we are Pretty Cure Splash☆Star) Leave the heart-throbbing♪ power to us ★Splash☆Star★ We were born to dream (1, 2, 3・4・5) Fly off and do your best girls (5, 4, 3・2・1) It's not if you win or lose just head to the future and repaint tomorrow From a pinch (Go!) to a chance! (Go Go!) Be tough and transform! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Pretty Cu・Cu・Cu・Cu・Cure (Yes!) Everybody Yes, hustle! (Yes!) Get excited and smirk a smile then smile and go go! (Go!) 1. 2 . 3 . 4 Yes! Pretty Cure 5! I want to dream I want to love with all my heart With a smile and a lucky charm Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure 5☆ Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO GO! Now! With gracefully flying chance Our cute hearts will combine our strong courage Now you and I will aim for it because the future is here So try to finally obtain it! But that's the eternal indestructible Pretty Cure A daredevil full throttle There are no absolute limits Yes! GO! GO! Let's go, girls! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GO GO! Fresh! Fresh! Fresh! A soaring (Let's!) courage is wonderful (Fresh!) With pure power (Change!) We'll punch in a pinch (Hurray! Hurray!) Pretty Cure Beat Up↑(Hop!) We'll be hand in hand (Step!) To connect the lights (Jump!) So everyone will get (Yes!) their happiness!! Fresh Pretty Cure! P R E C U R E Song for you! Let's dance! Fresh Pretty Cure! P R E C U R E Get! H@ppy Together!!! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on, Everyone (Yes! Yes!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom Everyone's flower is (Yes!) always close by When we're all together our beautiful heart flowers (Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!) Will keep on blooming! Sing! This world will Swing! Together FOR YOU (FOR ME) FOR GIRLS (FOR BOYS) Jump an octave and Dream! Now for tomorrow Believe! While fluttering Let’s play So a smile will be born In harmony! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Happy! Sunny! Peace! March! Beauty! Let's go! Smile! Smile! With the power of smiles Smile! Smile! The world becomes connected We won't let your precious eyes darken with sorrow! Girls! Let's go! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! With everyone!! Smile! Smile! Pretty Cure! To the future and Fly! (Fight!) Sparkle! Smile Pretty Cure! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile Pretty Cure! With you Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Smiling the urge to cry is driven away Always Yay! Yay! Yay! With energy let's run to tomorrow (Happy! Lucky! Pretty Cure!) The Pretty Cure make hearts throb! They change the world with happy love! They're more than cute They fulfil girls' promises They believe in you. That's why they fight They're invincible! Kind! All together...(Yeah) Pretty Cure! Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs